Any Time At All
by bohemiangirl75
Summary: Rosie Taylor was a normal 21 year old living in 2012. That was, until, she woke up to The Beatles staring down at her.
1. It's Been A Hard Day's Night

**Hey guys, so I thought one of these time travelling stories would be fun, so yeah, review? :D**

**Hannah xo**

****

I poured myself a glass of Diet Coke and went in to my bedroom. It was 11.30pm and I was home alone on a Saturday night. I know what you're thinking. Why am I not having a huge party? Honestly, parties aren't my thing. I'd rather stay at home.

I turned my record player on and put A Hard Day's Night In. That album really puts me in a good mood. I chatted to some people on Tumblr, drank my Coke and eventually my eyes started to go together.

I was awoken a few hours later by the sounds of people talking. The record had long stopped playing and my room was dark. Who the hell was in my house?

Gulping, I slowly sat up and tried to pull back the covers, only I couldn't because something was weighing me down. There was someone on my bed!

I grabbed my iPod and unlocked it, using it as a flashlight. I found Paul Mc Cartney squinting. Looking like he'd stepped straight out of the movie A Hard Day's Night.

"Ey, what's that torch thing?" I heard a voice from my other side say.

I turned round and who should be looking at my iPod but John Lennon.

I jumped in fright.

"Okay, erm, yeah I'm dreaming, hang on," I said, burying my head in my pillow and trying to sleep. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and found the faces of Paul and John staring in to my eyes. Paul had the most soul-searching brown eyes I had ever seen. I could have gazed at them for hours. Suddenly, two more people crawled up from the end of the bed.

"Holy shit, it's Ringo and George," I said. "Okay, I need to make sure this is really happening," I pinched myself. Hard. "Oh my god, I'm not dreaming,"

"Why would you be dreaming?" said Ringo.

"Because it's 2012 and The Beatles are in my bedroom and you look as if you've came straight out of A Hard Day's Night," I replied.

"We have," said George.

"You what?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, we were filming, and then we heard our album for the movie playing and we followed the sound and ended up here, so we stayed and waited for you to wake up, because we don't know how to get back," he said.

"Right, well do you want tea or anything?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Tea would be lovely thanks," said Paul, smiling.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," I said, melting inside at his smile, and going out to the kitchen.

The Beatles were in my house. In 2012. On my fucking bed. They had no way of getting back to 1964. What the hell do I do now?

I pictured the scene back in the 60's. Dick Lester going mental at them not being there to film, Brian Epstein trying to calm him down, but being worried on the inside and everyone panicking.

I made a pot of tea, grabbed 5 cups and some sugar and milk, put it all on the table and called the boys out, who sat at the table and had their tea.

"Ta," said Ringo, raising his cup.

"No problem," I said.

"So, how do we get back?" wondered John out loud.

The four turned and looked at me expectantly.

"Well I don't know," I said. "I'm not Doctor bloody Who," I said under my breath.

"Let me get this straight, we're stuck 'ere then?" said John. "Eppy'll murder us,"

I suddenly froze. If they couldn't get back, would they live the remainder of their days here? Would John or George die? I had so many questions that needed answering.

"Look," I said. "We'll find you a way back. How'd you get here?"

"We heard our album playing, so we went and found out where it was coming from, starting singing along, and we kind of got sucked in, and came out of your record player," said Paul.

"So, if someone back in '64 plays A Hard Day's Night, you could listen to it from my player and go back. Hypothetically speaking," I said.

"Let's give it a whirl," said Ringo.

We went in to my room. "Wait," said John. "How long will it be before someone plays it, and what if it's some crazy fan?"

"He's got a point," said Paul.

"Well, I could play it and see what happens?" I said and they all nodded.

I restarted A Hard Day's Night and the boys started humming along. Suddenly, Ringo, who was nearest the record player, started to get sucked in, followed by George, then John and Paul, who, at the last second, grabbed my hand and I was getting sucked in with them.


	2. If I Fell In Love With You

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I hope you're liking the story so far! Okay, I'll shut up now, here's chapter 2.**

****

It's a weird feeling, time travelling. Like the wind has been knocked out of you and you're flying through mid air to land with a bump in a hotel room set.

"Oh it worked," said George happily, grinning.

I realised Paul was still holding my hand, so I blushed and let go.

"Oh boys, thank heavens, there you are," said Brian, coming over. "Who's this?" he said gesturing to me.

"Oh, erm, well," began John.

"Lennon if this is some girl you've picked up you can drop her back right now. Where on earth were you?" said Brian, gritting his teeth.

John narrowed his eyes and stayed silent.

"Honestly Eppy you wouldn't believe us if we told you," said Ringo, slapping his shoulder and going over to an armchair.

"Well erm, I'll, er, just go, shall I?" I said, turning round and fiddling with the record player.

"Wait," said Paul. "I never caught your name,"

"Oh, Rosie, Rosie Taylor," I said.

"Well Rosie, Rosie Taylor, I'm Paul, Paul Mc Cartney," he said, holding out his hand.

"I know that," I said, shaking his hand and giggling. "How the hell am I going to get back?" I proceeded to bash about with the record player but to no avail.

"Well you could just…stay," said Paul looking at me.

As soon as I met his warm eyes I knew I couldn't leave. "But…it's 1964…I have no family, nowhere to live, no decent clothes, no nothing,"

"We'll get you sorted out love," said Paul, winking. "Now come on, we've to film now but you can sit over here and watch if you'd like,"

"Sure, I'd love to," I said and he brought me over beside Dick Lester who was impatiently tapping his foot. "Can we get on with it please?" he said and the boys got in their positions.

I watched them film a scene where they were mocking poor Ringo's nose and then he ended up getting more fan mail than the rest of them. They were supported by an Irish actor called Wilfrid Brambell, who I recognised from _Steptoe & Son, _an old British comedywhich my dad watches. While I was watching the boys I was surprised at how genuine they were. I mean, I'd watched _A Hard Day's Night Before,_ obviously, but the realism was truly there. I felt a pang of sadness as I thought of what was to come in the next few years. The divorces, the break up, the fighting, the deaths of John and George. What if they asked to know what happened in the future? I couldn't tell them…or could I? Could I, Rosie Taylor, go down in history as the girl who prevented the break up of the Beatles? It didn't seem plausible, but it could happen, I knew it could. Was it a good idea though? To change the course of history. I shook myself out of my reverie to see Paul saying that his grandfather was probably in the middle of some orgy by now and I laughed.

"Cut!" yelled Dick.

I thought it was because I laughed, but it turned out the scene was over.

"That was great lads," said Brian.

Paul came over to me.

"Well Rosie, what did you think?" he asked.

"You are so good, it's gonna be an amazing movie," I said honestly.

"Why thank you," said Paul, grinning. "Say, tomorrow we're filming a party scene, how would you like to be one of the girls there?"

"Me?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"We'll get you some better clothes, obviously," he said, looking at my leggings and oversized Beatles top and grinning.

"Cheeky," I said, hitting him in the arm lightly.

"Seriously though will you?" he said.

"Yes!" I said, laughing.

"Great, anyway, let's get back to the hotel," he said and him, John, George, Ringo and I piled in to a car.

"Now, Rosie, this is a bit of a mad rush, so run in to the hotel as soon as you get out okay?" said Paul.

I nodded.

You hear the screams before you see the girls. They are like vultures and the policeman barrier was struggling to keep them back. Legitimately the second the car drew up at the hotel, I found Paul grabbing my hand and John pushing me out of the car and in a second we were in the lobby of the hotel and sprinting for the lift.

In the lift I snuck a look at Paul. He was slightly sweating and his eyes were glistening and his lips slightly parted.

That night, as I lay in a double bed and stared up at the ceiling I had came to the conclusion that I was in love with Paul Mc Cartney.


End file.
